regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuba
Akuban society is divided into two major types: Nomads and Settlers. The nomads live in the north hills and easter desert. The settlers live along the Cape of Rohana and tend to more wealth, more organized, and more civilized. The nomads often travel in large, well armed groups to avoid confrontation with monsters. They tend to be distrustful of people outside their tribe, the further away from their own kind the less trusted someone is. Relations between the tribal and settled aspects of society are strained, but the two groups try to stay out of each other’s way. Outside the Nomads and the Settlers are smaller groups. The Barbarians of the Brasslands in Souther Cape of Rohana, the Orcs of the Shade Coast, and the Ascarian who live on the Red Coast on the Shallow Sea. Society is ruled by the settled, specifically the 13 major noble houses. Of these, one serves as the monarchy, while the other 12 each have have a seat at The Conclave. The Conclave refers to the 12 member party that meets in the capital and oversees national issues, but each town has a council of 12 that oversees local issues. This means that each family has representatives in each town/city. Akuba had a brief period at around 1142-1143 where it tried to establish a gold pressed paper as payment method. it was called GC or gold cash. The idea died when the monarch Hasarah Haraziem was assassinated, and the died with them. Akuba has been involved in various wars over the years. Most recently is the Akuban Civil War. Arcadian Desert - aka The Desert - is the eastern border of the kingdom. Koob is slang for Akubian: Those Koobs over there would slit your throat for three copper. The Monarchy *One of the 13 major nobles houses. *Runs foreign relations *Can overrule any decision made by one of the other 12 families. This can be overruled by a 8/12 vote from The Conclave. *Has powers of war: Declaring war, appointing generals, etc. *Makes major decisions for the nation The Conclave *Any issue that is to be decided by The Conclave, must be brought forward to it by one of its members. Without a sponsoring member, no decision can be put forth. *In the case of a tie vote, a special mithril die is used. It has 12 sides, each with a number on it, and corresponding numbers around the table, one for each household. Councils use a metal, but not mithril, die. *Each member family oversees one aspect of society, providing leadership, regulation, and judicial oversight of that region. Example: All smiths that wish to produce weapons or armor must seek approval from the Spark’steel family. This usually takes the form of a Medallion which must be prominently hung in the workplace. *May veto a monarch’s overruling of a specific family. Example: A blacksmith would like to become an armorer, so they apply with the Spark’stel family who turns them down. They appeal to the king, who grants them a medallion. The Spark’steel family brings the issue before the conclave, who votes to overrule the King’s decision. They then revoke the smith’s medallion. Requires 8/12 votes to overrule the monarchy. *In the time between one monarch’s death and the succession of their heir, the Conclave may vote to appoint one of the 12 members to the monarchy. The now-former monarch family would take over the duties of their replacement family. Requires 12/12 votes. *Any family that no longer has enough members to maintain a presence throughout the kingdom may be voted out of the Conclave, and replaced with another. Requires 11/12 votes, as well as the current monarch’s vote. Major Noble Houses ] ] Category:Arcadia Nations